How To Wake A Sleeping Beauty
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: This is my rewrite of Sleeping Beauty! It's a just-for-lols thing with no intricate storyline, it'll be pretty short too. Hopefully you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1/PROLOGUE**

She couldn't lose them, her children, not again. Her first child miscarried and the first girl she gave birth to die before even seeing the age of seventeen. She wouldn't let the werewolves take her babies now. Sure enough, Nicklaus, Kol, Elijah, Finn, and her darling daughter Rebekah were into their twenties, but to Esther, they would always be her babies. So she had to do it. She had to protect them, and this was the only way. The village was in danger so she could at least protect her children, if nothing else.

She especially had to keep Rebekah, her only daughter, safe. Esther always wanted a daughter, but her first two had she had already lost and she would allow herself to die before letting her beautiful Rebekah suffer the same fate. So she did what she had to do. She turned them into creatures of darkness. She turned them into things that walked in the night forever. She turned her babies, into vampires.

"You shouldn't have done that." A female voice snapped Esther out of her thoughts. Esther looked back at her friend who was now standing in the doorway of Esther's house, with worry clearly expressed on her features.

"Done what?" Esther asked innocently, but cringed as she realised she just lied to a psychic.

"Esther, my friend, you shouldn't have messed with the forces of nature. People _aren't_ supposed to live forever." She said in a warning tone.

"What was I supposed to do?" Esther stressed. "Let them die? Let Rebekah die?"

"This fate will be far worse for Rebekah, I saw it." The woman stated.

"What was it? What did you see?" Esther panicked.

"There are still many, many years until this vision comes to pass, but, the girl wearing another woman's face will thrust a dagger into Rebekah's heart, leaving Rebekah pale and lifeless."

"M-my Rebekah, shall die?" Esther's voice choked out the last word.

"No, she will not die, as such; it will be more like a never ending sleep that can only be broken when the dagger is removed. Rebekah, though, will be locked magically in a tomb, making the task of removing the dagger much more difficult."

"Oh my god." Esther began to cry, "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: this is really short, I know, but review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Today was the day. Elena had to tell Stefan that she still loved him. Okay yes, it was her idea to break up but that didn't mean she just stopped loving him. She was just confused, she thought she had feelings for Damon but she was just scared. She was afraid she would screw things up with Stefan, so she made an excuse to get out of it.

She walked down the street towards the boarding house. It was just turning to winter and the last of the leaves had just fallen off of the trees. A cold wind blew, lightly brushing against Elena's face. She shivered and crossed her arms close to her, still feeling the chill beneath her navy blue turtleneck.

What Elena saw through out of the corner of her eye, though, stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned to look at the scene that was playing out fully. Stefan was visible through the open window of a foyer. He was in the Michaelson house, with him, was Rebekah. Rebekah stepped towards Stefan, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek as he embraced her.

Elena _hated_ Rebekah. As soon as she and Stefan were broken up, Rebekah rushed in to take her place. Sure, Rebekah was a vampire like Stefan and she'd known him since his 'Ripper' days, but she wasn't right for him. Elena was made perfectly for Stefan – or so she thought.

"No!" Elena growled. "He's mine. He is mine!"

Elena kept on her original track and stamped towards the boarding house. She pulled the key out of her pocket as she took the final steps towards the house. She fumbled with the key amidst her frustration but eventually unlocked the door.

She stomped up the stairs and into Stefan's room. She quickly scanned the room and headed for the desk drawer; that would be the obvious place to keep it. She rifled through the drawers, but it wasn't there. She kicked the leg of the desk in aggravation.

"Come on Stefan! I know it's here somewhere, but where would you keep it?" she thought aloud.

She then scanned the room once again, and headed for the bookshelf. She started to take out each journal carefully, and place it back, as if she were never there. Each journal was the same. Brown, leather-bound, and thick, one journal, however, felt…heavy.

Elena opened it up to the middle page and there it was, placed in a perfectly cut-out hole in the pages, it was there. She took it out carefully and replaced it with her pocket knife, then put the journal back neatly.

She strode out of the room confidently. She had what she needed to make Stefan hers again; she had the dagger.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Where do you think you're going with that missy?" Damon questioned, seeing Elena trying to sneak out of the house with the dagger.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to take it home to keep it safe." She lied easily – although not well. Damon nodded slowly, clearly not believing what she was saying.

"Sure. So, you're not going to go and stab Rebekah so you can have Stefan all to yourself?" Damon said smartly. Elena just glared. Damon sighed and told her "Elena, Stefan loves Rebekah. Why can't you just let it be? You're spending so much time _obsessing _over the fact that Stefan doesn't love you anymore, you're missing the fact that someone else does."

Elena just glanced at him, shook her head, and started down the street. Slipping the dagger into her jacket pocket, she edged closer and closer to Rebekah's house. Seeing that Stefan was gone, she knocked on the door. There was silence inside, followed by a shuffling noise. The door swung open, revealing a curly-haired blonde beauty. Her smile looked fake; everyone knew of Rebekah's dislike for Elena.

"Yes, Elena. What do you want?" Rebekah asked, her velvet voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard to the brunette.

"Just to talk." Elena said and pushed through without invitation.

"Sure, come on in." Rebekah seethed and slammed the door.

"So, you and Stefan are pretty serious, right?" Elena faked small talk.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." Rebekah replied.

"What did you have to do to make him forget about me?" Elena pushed on. Rebekah's nostrils flared and Elena knew she was pissed. "I mean, everyone knows he's really in love with me. So what was it? Money? No, Stefan would never stoop that low. To make me jealous? That seems plausible. Sexual favours – Stefan never seemed like the 'two-bit hooker' type but -"

"I'll have you know that his feelings for me _are _real!" Rebekah interrupted loudly. "Yes, it took him a while to _get over _you, but he is." Rebekah stepped over to a mirror and began to fix her hair smugly. "We sat, and we talked. About you, about me, about him. Everything. We -" Rebekah stopped when she saw Elena walking up behind her. "What are you doing?"

Rebekah gasped when a sharp pain shot through her. She saw her own blood seeping through her blue top and the end of a dagger poking out of her chest.

"Sorry, not sorry." Elena muttered angrily as she watched Rebekah's body fall to the floor with a thud. The brunette got her phone out and quickly dialled bonnie's number.

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie said happily.

"Bonnie, I need your help."

"With what?"

Elena hesitated. "Moving a body."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Bonnie brushed her hands off, and turned to Elena.

"I don't approve of what we just did." Bonnie said with a frown.

"You still helped, so you're just as guilty as I am." Elena folded her arms across her chest. The two stayed in silence, and then looked back at the tomb that they'd just shut Rebekah's body in. the two girls had put her body inside the tomb, and then Bonnie cast a spell on the door so that it was magically sealed. To finish it off, she used her magic to cover the entire tomb with thick vervain bushes. She wasn't sure why she did it if she didn't agree with it; probably because Elena was her best friend, and she would do anything for her.

"Come on; let's go before we're caught." Elena said and Bonnie nodded before magically teleporting, leaving Elena to walk off.

"Too late." An angry voice growled from behind them. They turned around and saw Stefan, who showed up just in time to hear their conversation.

"S-Stefan. What are you doing here?" Elena stammered, but was still trying to sound innocent and sweet.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Rebekah was." he said through gritted teeth, just to find out if she'd lie about it.

"N-no I don't, but I'll help you find her." Elena said nervously. Suddenly, Stefan used his vampire speed and strength and before she could blink, she was shoved up against a tree with Stefan's hand around her throat.

"_Don't LIE TO ME_!" he screamed.

"S-Stefan." She choked out, clawing at his hand. "I c-can't br-breathe."

With a low growl, he let go of her, but she was too scared to move.

"How do I get her out?" he asked while trying to control his anger.

"How do I get her out of what?" Elena feigned innocence, but put her hands up in surrender when Stefan shot her a dangerous look. "Okay, okay, I don't know."

"You…don't…know?" he asked, dangerously slowly. That was _not_ the answer he wanted.

"N-no, no I don't know. Only Bonnie does she cast the spell." Elena told him truthfully. Stefan growled and grabbed Elena's arm and dragging her back to the boarding house.

"Where are we going?" she asked weakly, scared.

"You're helping me find a way to get her back." He told her and she didn't ask another question.

When they reached the boarding house, Stefan got out a pile of books and put them on the table. He started to read one of them, but as Elena was going to go help him, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You shouldn't have lied to him. And if you truly loved him, you wouldn't have." Damon said to her, a hint of sadness in his dark brown eyes.

"I lied _because_ I love him." She replied.

"You don't lie to the people you love." He showed her a sad smile. "I wouldn't lie to you." He finished and then left, leaving Elena standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A few months had passed and, much to Elena's disappointment, Stefan had not given up his mission to save Rebekah. Elena liked to think that it was just his 'saving people' complex thing, but she knew it was more than that. He had read and re-read just about every book in the house, but still found nothing every time. His patience with Elena was wearing thin, as she helped him but continued to ask why he bothered.

Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and his thumb. He closed the book in front of him and stood up to grab the bottle of whiskey.

"Stefan, I get that you're immortal but you really shouldn't drink so much." Elena's voice came from behind him. He turned around to face her with an evil glare.

"I get that you're in love with me, but you really shouldn't care so much." he responded and swiftly took a swig. Although taken aback by his words, Elena continued.

"And why shouldn't I care? We're friends, Stef-"

"NO! No, Elena we are not friends. You lost the right to consider me a friend when you stabbed Rebekah and shut her in a tomb."

"I only did it so we could be together." She said in a small voice. Stefan laughed loudly.

"What makes you think that I wanted to be with you? _You _dumped _me_, so I moved on but obviously you haven't. The only reason you're here right now is because this whole thing is your fault, so you're helping me get her out." Stefan said bitterly. Elena wasn't quite sure exactly what his meaning of 'here' meant, and she's not sure she wanted to.

"Fine. But we aren't finding anything useful in these books." She told him, putting a book on the table.

"I know." he said, placing the whiskey back.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Get Bonnie here." He instructed coldly.

"What? How do you expect me to -"

"Just. Do it." He said and left the study to retreat to his room.


End file.
